Souffrir, ensemble Aimer, ensemble
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fanfic yaoi. Couple : AyaméHatori. Dernier chapitre !
1. Changer

**Souffrir, ensemble. Aimer, ensemble.**

**Partie 1**

Source : Fruit Basket.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Yaoi, shonen aï.

Couple : Shiguré + Hatori ? Hatori + Ayamé ? Shiguré + Ayamé ? Hatsuharu x Yuki en fond.

Disclamer : Non, j'ai beau chercher, ils sont pas à moi. __ En plus mon médecin est loin d'être comme Hatori mamour. __;

Partie 1 : **_Changer._**

- Chat stupide !!

- Stupide ?! Moi stupide ?!! T'as un problème sal rat ?? è__é

- Ne le touche pas !! 

- T'as un problème le décoloré ???

- Baka neko !! Tes cheveux sont oranges !! Alors la ramène pas !! 

- Ouais mais chez moi c'est naturel !!!

- Chez lui aussi ! -__-

- Allons Kyo !! S'il te plait calme toi !! Ce n'est pas si grave après tout !! 

- Pas si grave ??? Il m'a à moitié étouffé avec son sal poireau et c'est pas si grave ????

- C'était pour que tu arrêtes de beugler dans la rue !

Kyo saisit le rat au col.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça !!!

Mais il reçut aussitôt un cou de poing dans la mâchoire, l'écartant de Yuki.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher !!!

- Dark !!!!

- Le premier qui touche à mon Yuki aura à faire à moi, compris ?!!!!!!

- 'Ouf ! Heureusement qu'on est rentré' Tadaïma !!

- Tadaïma !!

- Tadaïma ! 

- Ouais c'est ça, tadaïma !!

Aucune réponse.

- Shiguré ? Appella Yuki.

C'est alors que la porte coulissante de la salle à manger (désolée je sais plus comment on appelle ça -__-)  s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Ayamé.

- Yuki chéri !!! Tu es enfin rentré ?

- A… Aya ? *fait demi tour*

Le serpent le rattrapa de justesse et le serra comme un fou tout contre lui.

- Je sais que tu es ému de me revoir et que pour ta bonne image tu ne veux pas montrer ta joie mais, maintenant, tu peux laisser libre cour à tes émotions !!  

- Lâche-moi ! Tu vas m'étouffer !!

Sentant une onde meurtrière apparaître, Ayamé relâcha son précieux petit frère avant qu'Hatsuharu ne redevienne totalement Black.

- Vous restez dîner avec nous ce soir Ayamé ? Proposa gentiment Tohru.

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger !!

Shiguré apparut alors.

- De toute façon c'est déjà fait !! ^^

- Rooh Shiguré ! Toujours le mot pour rire hein ? Ah ah ah ah !!

- Je ne plaisantais pas mais bon ! __

- Allé, puisque vous insistez, je reste avec vous ce soir !! ^^

- Chouette !! Je vais préparer le repas !!! 

- Pitiéééé !!!

- Je déménage !! -__-

- …

- ^___^

Plus tard, pendant le repas.

- Oh et puis il y avait aussi le duc du chef qui en fait était marié avec une prostituée mais c'était un fausse identité parce que bla bla bla…

- ' Faites le taire ! Mais faites le taire !!'

- 'Où est-ce que j'ai mit mes boules Quies ???'

- Mais c'est affreux ça !! é__è

- Tohru, il ne raconte que des bêtises !! -__-

- Ah bon ? On s'y croirait vraiment pourtant !!

- Merci ma chère Tohru !! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît à sa juste valeur mes talents de conteur !! ^^

*Ding dong*

- Je vais ouvrir !! Dit Tohru.

- Tu comptes rentrer quand au manoir Aya ?

- J'espérais plutôt que tu me proposes de rester dormir ici !! ^^^

Tohru revint alors, accompagnée d'Hatori.

- Ayamé ! Je suis venu te chercher ! 

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis de votre compagnie les amis mais je dois vous laisser !! 

Aya se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Humpf ! Tu le suivrais partout hein ?

- Sois pas jaloux mon petit Shiguré !! Nous rattraperons le temps perdu un autre soir !! Tu me gardes le lit au chaud hein ?

- Petit coquin va !! 

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? Il y a des enfants ici !! -__-

- Je vous laisse ! Gros bisous à vous tous ! Surtout à toi mon petit Yuki chéri !! ^___^

- C'est ça ! Au revoir !! __

Dans la voiture, en direction du manoir Soma.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? ^^

- Toi ? Non ! Mais pour leur bonne santé mentale à eux !

- Ah ah ah !!

- Pourquoi es-tu parti les embêter ?

- Je ne les ai pas embêté !!! Je… Je voulais juste voir Yuki et…

- Et ?

- Et changer un peu d'ambiance !!

- Changer d'ambiance ?

- La maison de Shiguré est vivante et conviviale !! Rien à voir avec le manoir ! Tu sais, un jour je voudrais pouvoir avoir une maison à moi, dans laquelle je vivrais comme bon me semble !! 

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Peut-être que… qu'un jour je… t'emmènerais dans un lieu spécial, enfin pour moi ! Et je crois que tu l'aimeras toi aussi, je crois…

- Hatori ?

- …

- Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas être au manoir, ne?

- …

- Toi aussi tu ne peux plus supporter cette atmosphère lourde et maudite !

-  On est arrivé ! 

Il coupa court à la conversation et sortit rapidement de la voiture, suivit par Ayamé.

- Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! 

- Hatori attends !!!!

Mais il étai déjà parti.

- 'Je sais très bien que tu as le manoir en horreur tout comme Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Shiguré et moi-même ! Ca se voit dans tes yeux ! Surtout depuis ce qui est arrivé à Kana ! Et il faut bien dire qu'ils ne te ménagent pas ! Akito est perpétuellement malade ! Tu es constamment sollicité ! Si tu ne réagis pas, ça te tuera un jour !!'

Sur ce, il partit lui aussi se coucher.

**Fin première partie.**

****

Machan : En voilà une de tapée !!!! ^__^

Ayamé : Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

Machan : Bah quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Ayamé : Si mais j'vois pas trop ce que tu veux faire !! 

Machan : T'inquiètes !! Ce sera ton cadeau de noël au vu de comment ça va tourner !! ^^

Ayamé : Vrai ?

Machan : Vi !! ^^

Ayamé : ^____^

Kyo : Et nous ?

Machan : Hum ?

Kyo : On devient quoi ?

Machan : Sais pas !! Faudra voir dans la suite !! ^^ 

*Hatsuharu qui viens faire un gros câlin à Machan*

Kyo : Hatsuharu !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ??

Hatsuharu : Pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Vois pas de quoi tu parles ! -__-

Machan : Eh eh eh !!! C'est parce qu'il est avec son Yuki chéri !! ^___^

Hatsuharu : ^___^


	2. Soutient

**Souffrir, ensemble. Aimer, ensemble.**

**Partie 2**

Source : Fruit Basket.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Yaoi, shonen aï.

Couple : Shiguré + Hatori ? Hatori + Ayamé ? Shiguré + Ayamé ? Hatsuharu x Yuki en fond.

Disclamer : Non, j'ai beau chercher, ils sont pas à moi. __ En plus mon médecin est loin d'être comme Hatori mamour. __;

Partie 2 : **_Soutient._**

Comme chaque jour, Hatori dut aller soigner en urgence le chef de la famille Soma. Il avait encore fait un malaise. Jamais… Jamais il n'avait un moment de libre. Courir, toujours courir dans tous les sens. Ayamé avait raison. Il en avait marre de ce manoir, de cette vie dépourvue de tout intérêt à ses yeux. La seule bonne chose qu'elle lui avait apportée avait été détruite. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Si jamais il ne l'avait pas rencontré, jamais ils n'auraient autant souffert. Le seul côté positif de manque de temps était qu'il ne pensait pas à tout ça. Il oubliait tout pour ce concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait ouvert un cabinet en plus de s'occuper de la famille Soma. Pas de moment libre, pas de peine. Combien de fois avait-il voulu se tuer après avoir effacer tout souvenir de l'esprit de sa bien-aimée ? Il ne savait même plus. Mais un jour, cette jeune fille était arrivée. Elle avait su lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. S'il continuait en partie à vivre, c'était bien grâce à elle, Tohru. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans leur famille, la malédiction semblait moins loure à portée, comme libérée d'un poids.

Quand il avait appris qu'Ayamé avait encore disparu, il avait aussitôt deviné où il était. Chez Shiguré évidemment. A sa place, il aurait fait la même chose. Il aimait aller là-bas, même si quand il y allait c'était pour soigner quelqu'un. L'atmosphère était si joyeuse là-bas, si détendue. 

Malgrès leurs incessantes disputes, Kyo et Yuki s'adoraient. Hatsuharu aussi avait beaucoup changé. Son côté Dark apparaissait de moins en moins. Son Yuki étant heureux, il était plus calme. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Et sans doute cela était réciproque, même s'il n'osait le montrer. Aya aussi allait beaucoup mieux. Certes il faisait encore et toujours des bourdes pour parler avec son frère qu'il adorait tant mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher. Avant, il n'aurait jamais pu être dans la même pièce que lui, mais maintenant, grâce à elle, il pouvait l'enlacer m^me si Yuki protestait, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. 

En fait son arrivée avait tout changé. Cela avait eu un effet boule de neige. Shiguré était beaucoup plus déconneur et apportait ainsi une certaine légèreté dans la maison, qui se répercutait sur Yuki et Kyo qui s'entendaient mieux et s'ouvraient de plus en plus pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hatsuharu, Ayamé et Kagura. Et pour finir, Aya lui remontait le moral rien que par sa présence. Il était certes extravagant, bavard, un peu lourd chiant et soûlant parfois, mais quand il était heureux, il était difficile de ne pas l'être en retour. Sa joie, sa gaieté, sa bonne humeur étaient contagieux. C'est pourquoi c'est lui qui s'occupait du serpent. Il était le seul au manoir à mettre un tant soi peu de couleur dans cette triste demeure. 

Et puis, ils étaient pareils tous mes deux. Ils ne montraient pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient au fond, comme Shiguré aussi.  Aya se retranchait derrière son sourire, ses blagues, ses histoires absurdes, Shiguré derrière son côté coureur de jupon et obsédé (ce qu'il est en fait -__-).  Et lui, derrière son masque froid, professionnel. Mais au fond ils étaient pareils. Ils souffraient tous. C'est pourquoi, sans trop savoir le but de cette déclaration, il avait proposé à Ayamé de l'emmener dans ce lieu si spécial pour lui, là où il se sentait bien, libre. Oui, un jour, il l'emmènera là-bas.

**Fin deuxième partie.**

Machan : Pas super joyeux ce chapitre !! __

Hatori : En effet ! 

Machan : Ah la la, les torturés je vous jure !! 

Hatori : -__-

Machan : En plus le prochain est pas super joyeux non plus !! -__- 

Ayamé : Bah changes si tu veux pas faire un truc un peu triste !! 

Machan : Bah nan aussi non ça change tout !! ^^ 

Ayamé : -__-


	3. Maladie

**Souffrir, ensemble. Aimer, ensemble.**

**Partie 3**

Source : Fruit Basket.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Yaoi, shonen aï.

Couple : Shiguré + Hatori ? Hatori + Ayamé ? Shiguré + Ayamé ? Hatsuharu x Yuki en fond.

Disclamer : Non, j'ai beau chercher, ils sont pas à moi. __ En plus mon médecin est loin d'être comme Hatori mamour. __;

Partie 3 : **_Maladie._**

- Allo ?

- Shiguré ?

- Oui Aya ?

- Tu sais pour Hatori ?

- Non quoi ?

- Il est malade !!

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- La grippe je crois !! 

- Vous êtes allé chercher un médecin ?

- Akito ne veut pas ! 

- Mais pourquoi ??

- Il… Il ne veut pas qu'un être humain normal rentre au manoir !! 

- Aya, tu pleures ?

- Ce… C'est rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Tu… Tu peux passer au manoir s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive tout de suite !!!

**ΩΩΩΩ**

- Shigurééé !!!

Ayamé se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant. Le chien le serra contre lui le temps qu'il se calme un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Aya ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer comme ça !! 

- Il… Il va vraiment pas bien !!

- Emmène moi le voir !

Une fois dans la chambre du malade, il pu voir l'étendue des dégâts. Hatori était couché dans son lit, en sueur. Au vu des grimaces sur son visage, il devait lutter contre le virus.

- Il… Il a 40°C ! On lui a mit deux couvertures, monté le chauffage à fond, et une éponge humide sur le front !

- C'est ce qu'il fallait faire ! Par contre, vous devez lui donner de l'eau ! Il faut qu'il boive beaucoup, pour ne pas qu'il se déshydrate de trop !

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Parler à Akito ! Dit-il d'un ton froid.  Occupe-toi de lui en attendant ! 

**ΩΩΩΩ**

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de faire venir un médecin pour soigner Hatori ?!!

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que notre malédiction soit découverte !

- Mais si c'est un homme qui s'occupe de lui, il n'y aura aucun problème !!!!

- On ne sait jamais ! Il pourrait très bien rentré dans une fille possédée ou Hatori peu se transformer à tout moment vu comme il est affaibli !

- Arrête ton délire !!! Hatori est le seul médecin capable de te soigner et toi tu le laisse comme ça, sans aucune aide ni rien !!!

- Ayamé s'occupe de lui ! 

- Mais il est un membre de la famille !!!

- Ce n'est q'une grippe, ça lui passera !

- Je te signale que nombreuses sont les personnes qui meurent d'une simple grippe comme tu dis !!!!

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment un monstre !!!!

- Si je n'avais pas été là, notre secret aurait été découvert depuis longtemps !! C'est parce que je suis sévère qu'il est encore inconnu du grand public !! Et tu es très mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! La fille que tu loges chez toi n'aurait jamais du le savoir !!

**ΩΩΩΩ**

Ayamé trempa le gant dans la bassine d'eau, l'essora un peu et le reposa sur le front d'Hatori.

- Tiens bon Hatori ! Ce n'est qu'une épreuve à passer ! Une petite grippe de rien du tout !! Tu es jeune et fort !! Tu vas t'en sortir !!

- Aaa !! Un !!

- Ca va aller !! Je suis là ! Je veille sur toi !

Avec un autre gant, il lui nettoya le visage inondé de sueur. A grande peine, le médecin ouvrit à demi les yeux.

- A… Aya…mé ?

- Hatori !! Ca va ?

- … Soif…

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau !! 

Il se leva précipitamment et courut chercher un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Il ramena le tout dans la chambre et se réinstalla par terre à côté du futon.

Délicatement, il lui releva la tête en la retenant par l'arrière avec sa main et approcha le verre de ses lèvres.

- Allé ! Ouvre la bouche !

Hatori s'exécuta et avala par bribes tout le contenu.

- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Oui… merci.

Tout aussi délicatement, il lui reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Il lui remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton et, après avoir humidifié à nouveau le gant, le reposa sur son front.

- Es… Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

- Non… c'est bon.

- J'ai… J'ai tellement peur pour toi Hatori ! Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheurs !! Si… Si Akito n'était pas aussi méchant on aurait fait venir un médecin mais il ne veut pas !! Je suis vraiment désolé !!! 

Et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Lentement, Hatori sortit une main de sous les couvertures et vint prendre celle de son veilleur. Ayamé sursauta au contact inattendu et serra délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

- Ca va… aller… Je suis pas mort… C'est juste… une bonne grippe !

- C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état. C'est même la première fois que je te vois malade !! Ca me fait peur !! 

- C'est bon…

Epuisé, il se rendormit.

- Aya ?

- Shiguré ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il n'a rien voulut entendre ! Peut être qu'il en appellera un quand il retombera malade et que personne ne pourra le soigner !!

- …

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Hatori est solide ! Il serra seulement malade pendant quelques jours ! Alors ne t'inquiètes pas autant ! 

- Je… Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… pas encore !!! Comme si tout ce qu'il avait déjà subit ne suffisait pas !!

- Ayamé ! Dis-moi franchement ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Hein… Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes ou pas ? Parce que, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu en donnes l'impression !! 

Le serpent regarda le malade endormit. Dans ses yeux, une étrange lueur brilla. Celle qui fait que lorsqu'on vous regarde ainsi, vous savez que vous n'êtes plus seul.

- Peut-être oui ! Je ne sais pas ! Le problème c'est que… lui ne doit pas m'aimer ! 

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Kana !! Il l'aimait plus que tout ! Sans doute l'aime-t-il encore ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai voulu lu donner les photos de son mariage ? Il les a refusé mais son regard s'est adoucit, tout comme son visage est devenu moins froid ! Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas oublié et qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais ! Je n'ai donc pas ma place dans son cœur même si lui envahit le mien ! 

- Ayamé…

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ah ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tant qu'il ne souffre pas trop ça va !! 

- Si tu le dis ! Bon, je dois rentrer ! S'il y a du nouveau tu m'appelles ?!

- Oui ! 

- A plus tard ! 

- Au revoir Shiguré, et merci d'être venu ! 

- Pas de quoi ! C'est normal ! On peut quand même pas laisser tomber le troisième membre de notre bande quand même !! ^^

- Tu as raison !! 

**Fin troisième partie**

Machan : Encore une de faite !!! ^^

Ayamé : Hatori mamour !!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ??? é___è

Machan : Eh oh !! C'est Hatori mamour à MOI !!! Compris ? !! 

Ayamé : Non a moi !!!!

Machan : Non à moi !!! 

Ayamé : A moi je te dis !!!!

Machan : Non a moi !!!!!!

Hatori : Vous pourriez pas la mettre en veilleuse 5 minutes ?

Grand silence.

5 minutes plus tard.

Machan : A moi !!!! 

Ayamé : Non à moi !!!!!

Hatori : -___-


	4. Consolation

**Souffrir, ensemble. Aimer, ensemble.**

**Partie 4**

Source : Fruit Basket.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Yaoi, shonen aï.

Couple : Ayamé + Hatori, Hatori + Ayamé ? Shiguré + Ayamé ? Hatsuharu x Yuki en fond.

Disclamer : Non, j'ai beau chercher, ils sont pas à moi. __ En plus mon médecin est loin d'être comme Hatori mamour. __;

Note : Quand c'est écrit en **gras**, bah ça veux dire que la voix est relativement forte !! ^^

Partie 4 : Consolation.

- Allo ?

- **YUKIIIIIII !!! FREROUNET D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME !!!! COMMENT CA VA ???**

- Aaaah ! Arrête d'hurler dans le combiné ! Tu vas me rendre sourd !!

- Désolé désolé !!! Dis, Shiguré est dans les parages ??

- Je vais te le chercher ! Quitte pas ! 

- Je bouge pas d'un pouce !! ^^

- …

- Allo. Y'a quelqu'un ? … Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ? Eh ooooooh !!!

- Allo ?

- **SHIGUREEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!**

- Aya, baisse d'un ton s'il te plait !! __

- **Ah ah ah ah ah !!!**

- Ca à l'air d'aller mieux dis donc !!

- Ouiiiiiiii !!! Hatori va beaucoup mieux !! Il a réussi à garder le petit déjeuner et le repas du midi cette fois-ci !!

- Surtout ne me donne pas les détails !! é__è

- Délicat va !! Oui bon, il marche encore au radar mais ça va mieux !!! *Bruit de fond : BONG*

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Ce « Bong » ?

- Ah ça ! C'est Hatori qui a loupé l'entrée !! Il est rentré dans le mur !! ^___^

- Il ne s'est pas fait mal au moins ?!

- Non non ça va !! Il va avoir une bosse mais c'est tout !! Désolé Shiguré mais je dois te laisser !! Il a un peu de mal à se relever !!! Gros bisouuuuus !!!!

- A toi aussi ! Veilles bien sur lui !! ^^

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça !! Hatoriiiiii !!!!

**ΩΩ**

- Ca va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non… ca va ! J'ai un peu mal à la tête par contre ! -__-

- Ah ? Il te faut quoi ?

- Du paracétamol !

- ?__ ?

- Une aspirine si tu préfères !

- **Okéééé**** !!!! J'te raccompagne dans ta chambre et j'vais t'en chercher hein !?!!**

- Ayamé ?

- **Viiii**** ?**

- Tu peux éviter de crier s'il te plait ?!

- **Pas de problème !!!! Allé, mets ton bras autour de mon cou !!**

Hatori s'exécuta et Aya le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'amena à son lit et le déposa. Mais il fut déséquilibré en avant par le poids du médecin et lui tomba dessus.

- Ah ! *rougissement  Désolé !!

A sa grande surprise, il l'entoura de ses bras et soupira.

- Ha… Hatori ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi un peu !!

- Mais mais mais mais maiiiiis…

- Quoi ? Ca te gêne tellement d'être comme ça ?

- Oui… enfin non… enfin c'est que… Mais…

- ?

- C'est à cause de ta migraine hein ? Ou tu as encore de la fièvre ?!

Il porta la main à son front.

- Ah bah non ! On dirait pas !! Alors peut être que…

Hatori posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Chut ! Je veux seulement que tu sois à côté de moi… pour l'instant ! J'ai froid, et tu es bouillant ! La chaleur humaine a toujours été la meilleure ! Si ça te gêne vraiment, tu peux partir, mais tais-toi !!

Ayamé se releva et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

- 'Ah ? … Oui bien sûr… Je me suis fait des illusions… Mais à quoi je pense ?? Aaah ! Ma tête me fait mal !!'

A sa grande surprise, le serpent réapparut dans sa chambre, un verre et un comprimé dans les mains.

- Tu vas d'abord me faire le plaisir de prendre ton aspirine et après tu auras le droit à un câlin !! Mais seulement si t'es sage hein ?!  ^_________^

L'hippocampe le regarda, au début surpris. Puis un micro sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant fondre littéralement ce pauvre Ayamé, dont les joues prenaient une adorable coloration rouge.

Il avala son médicament sans broncher, malgré le goût salé, et se recoucha. Aya déposa le verre sur la table de nuit, ferma la porte de chambre et vint se coucher à côté de son médecin chéri, qui lui leva les draps pour qu'il s'y faufile. Il se rapprocha lentement du malade, hésitant. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le colla à lui. Il avait besoin de se réchauffer, mais aussi de sentir que quelqu'un était avec lui, qu'il n'était plus tout seul comme avant.

- Hatori ? Tu trembles ?

- Ce n'est rien ! Ca va passer ! 

- Hum !

Ayamé se blottit encore plus contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien…

- Hatori ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour dire ce qu'il faut, quand il faut, mais je sais très bien quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien !! Et TOI tu ne vas pas bien !!! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !!

- …

- Hatori…

Il lui prit le visage dans une main et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- S'il te plait…

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminable.

- Tu avais raison ! 

- Hein ?

- Quand tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais plus supporter ce manoir et cette ambiance… Tu avais raison ! 

- Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Même un peu ?

- Je crois ne pas avoir le choix ! 

Il eut un sourire triste, mais soulagé.

- Je ne te forcerais pas pour ça !

- … Depuis que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de médecine, je suis sollicité de tous les côtés dans la famille ! Akito tombe malade de plus en plus souvent ! Je crois que… sa maladie vient en partie de son imagination ! Il s'imagine malade, persécuté, avec tout le poids de la malédiction sur ses épaules ! Je lui ai déjà parlé d'aller voir un psychologue mais il est rentré dans une colère noire, et si Shiguré ne l'avait pas retenu, il m'aurait tué sur place ! 

- Je ne savais pas ça !!

- Normalement, cela devait rester entre Shiguré et moi ! 

- Merci de me faire autant confiance !! Je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment, mais merci !!

- Tu as joué le rôle de médecin pour moi, je te dois bien ça !

Le sourire que lui donna Aya lui fit du bien. Il n'était pas triste, ni compatissant, mais rassurant, chaleureux. Il ne savait peut-être pas trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais ses sourires, ses gestes, son corps tout entier les transcrivaient.

- Je ne sais pas quand, mais je te promets de t'emmener loin de ce manoir maudit un jour ! S'il le faut je prendrais un jour de congé, quitte à me faire incendier et même insulter pas Akito ! Mais je te montrerais cet endroit !

- Vrai ?

- Vrai !

- On ira que tous les deux ?

- Oui, seulement nous deux !

- Tu n'as pas peur de faire une crise avec mon incessant bavardage ?

- Je te bâillonnerais s'il le faut !

- Hatori…

Il se lova contre lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et l'entoura de ses bras. Le médecin comprit alors pourquoi son signe astrologique était le serpent.

- Je suis pressé que ce jour arrive !! ^^

*Toc toc toc*

- Ah ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête de Shiguré.

- Je peux entrer ?!

Il vit alors la position de ses deux amis.

- Rooooooooooh ! Z'êtes ti pas mignons comme ça !! (Et comme dirais Babel) Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Les eux concernés prirent une jolie couleur carmin et Ayamé se dépêcha de sortir du lit avant que le chien n'alerte tout le manoir, et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Hatori observa la porte de refermer, perplexe. Puis un sourire moqueur se peignit sur son visage et il remonta les couvertures, aillant perdu sa bouillotte vivante.

**ΩΩ**

- Mais t'es pas bien !!! Tout le manoir a du t'entendre !!!

- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !! ^____^ Vous étiez tellement mimi comme ça, tous les deux sous la couette !! Racontes à tonton Shiguré ce qui s'est passé !! ^^

- Il ne s'est rien passé !! On n'a fait que discuter !!!!! 

- Vous aviez besoin d'être ainsi enlacé pour parler ? ^_____^

- Shigurééééééééé !!!!!

- Eh, je ne fais que des suppositions !!

- Oui et bien, tu supposes mal !! 

- A quoi dois-je me fier ? A ce que tu racontes ou à ton jolie rougissement ?! ^__^

Ayamé porta la main à ses joues, un peu perturbé.

- MWOUA AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH !!! C'est trop bon comment tu réagis !! Alors sérieux ? Il s'est rien passé ?! Pas même un bisou ? Une déclaration ?

- Non !! -__-

- Raaaah !! J'aurai peut-être du prendre plus mon temps !! Mais bon, la chef venait chercher mon nouveau livre ! J'ai eu tout juste le temps de m'éclipser par la fenêtre !!

- Ah ah ah !!

- Au fait ! Quand ton médecin d'amour sera rétabli, vous viendrez manger un morceau à la maison ?!

- Pas de problème !!! ^__^

- ^___^

**Fin 4ème partie.**

Machan : Aaah, ça va mieux comme ça !!!! ^____^

Ayamé : On a faillit se faire prendre !! -__-  *retourne dans les bras d'Hatori*

Shiguré : Eh eh eh !!! ^^

Shiguré et Machan : Chibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Hatori : Arrêter de hurler comme ça ! On va finir par devenir sourd !

Machan : Eeeh, je te signale que tu sors avec Ayamé, alors au niveau perte auditive, se sera de sa faute !! ^_^

Ayamé : Iiiiie !!! Parce que'Hatori mamour sait très bien comment me faire taire, ne ? ^^

*Hatori qui sort le rouleau d'adhésif*

Ayamé : Je parlais pas de ç…

Hatori : Voilà, avis aux amateurs !! 


	5. Aveux

**Souffrir, ensemble. Aimer, ensemble.**

**Partie 5**

Source : Fruit Basket.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Yaoi, shonen aï.

Couple : Ayamé + Hatori, Hatori + Ayamé ? Shiguré + Ayamé ? Hatsuharu x Yuki en fond.

Disclamer : Non, j'ai beau chercher, ils sont pas à moi. __ En plus mon médecin est loin d'être comme Hatori mamour. __;

Note : Quand c'est écrit en **gras**, bah ça veux dire que la voix est relativement forte !! ^^

Partie 5 : Aveux.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Hatori était rétablit, et Ayamé arriva à trouver un soir de libre pour aller squatter chez Shiguré, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier et le plus grand malheur des deux autre Somas. Et bien évidemment, une fois la résistance de Yuki et Kyo épuisée, ils montèrent se coucher. Le chef de maison en profita pour sortir ses bouteilles de champagne. Il servit trois grands verres.

- Allé, tchin !! ^___^

- Oui, cul sec !! ^___^

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu sors le champagne ?

- Bah, pour ton rétablissement mon cher !! ^___^

- C'est pas tous les jours que t'es malade !!

- Vous n'avez pas une meilleure excuse ? -__-

- Bah non !! ^^ On se fait un verre pour chaque jour où tu as été malade, pour conjurer le mauvais sort !!

- Non merci ! Je conduis ! 

- Tu es trop sérieux mon cher Hatori !! Tu n'es plus au manoir, alors détends toi un peu !! ^^

- C'est vrai ! Regardes-nous !! On respire la santé et la joie de vivre !!!

- -__-

Quatre verres plus tard.

- Shiguréééééééé !!! Je t'aimeuuuuuuh !!!

- Moi aussi Ayamé chéri !!! On danse ?

- Bien sûr !! ^__^

Aya allait se lever quand Hatori posa une main sur son épaule.

- On rentre !

- Roooooh !! Faut pas être jaloux Toto mamour !! C'est toi que j'aime !!!

- C'est vrai ça !! Houp laaa ! Il me l'a dit quand tu étais malade !! Hips !!

- Ca suffit, vous avez trop bu !

Il se leva, enfila son manteau et revint chercher Joe-la-parlote. (= Ayamé ^^)

- Naaan !!! Veux rester encore un peu avec Shiguréééé !!!

- Non on rentre !! Vous racontez n'importe quoi !!! En voiture ! 

Il prit Ayamé par le bras et partit.

**ΩΩ**

- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de bouder ?! On dirait un gamin ! 

- Je voulais encore rester un peu avec Shiguré !!!

- Tu as vu le nombre de verre que vous avez bu !?! C'est pas du jus d'orange ! Et demain tu vas venir me voir parce que tu auras mal à la tête ! 

- …

- …

- … Tu m'aimes ?

Coup de frein assez brutal.

- Quoi ????

- Tu m'aimes ou pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser ce genre de questions ?!

- Je veux savoir !!

- Tu as trop bu ! Tu vas regretter tes paroles dès demain ! 

- Regrets ou pas je m'e fiche !! Je veux savoir !! Moi je t'aime ! 

- On arrive bientôt ! 

- Hatoriiiii !! Cria-t-il suppliant.

- Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?? Tu crois peut-être que si je t'aimais tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ? Tu crois peut-être qu4akito accepterait que l'on soit heureux ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Kana ? Et à ton avis, pourquoi Hatsuharu et Yuki ne nous parlent pas de leur relation ?! Parce qu'ils ont peur !! Ils ont peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Akito !!! Tu comprends ça ? Jamais !! Jamais on ne sera heureux car c'est bien là notre malédiction !! Nous sommes condamnés à souffrir encore et encore !!!

- Stoooooop !!! Tais-toi !!! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !!!!

Hatori se calma d'un coup. C'était la première fois qu'il explosait. Mais ça l'avait soulagé, pendant un temps. Maintenant, maintenant, à cause de lui, Ayamé souffrait et pleurait. Encore à cause de lui. Pourquoi s'était-il ainsi laissé emporter ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit LUI en face à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi pas Akito ?

Il arrêta la voiture après être arrivé. Un silence pesa, troublé par les sanglots du serpent.

- Je…

- TAIS-TOI !!! Je t'interdis de m'adresse la parole !!! Tu m'as fait mal Hatori, très mal !!! Je te déteste !!!

Il ouvrit la portière et parti en courant.

- Ayamé, attends !!!

Mais c'était trop tard. Il posa sa tête contre le volant et pleura à son tour.

- Pardon ! Pardon Ayamé !! Je ne voulais pas !! 

**Fin 4ème partie.**

Machan : Je suis vraiment désolée Gill !!!!! Gomen ne !!!! Je sais, il est pas très joyeux non plus ce chapitre !!! Gomeeeeeen !! Mais rassures toi, ça ira mieux dans le prochain !! ^^ Merci beaucoup de me soutenir autant !! Ca me fait très plaisir !! ^____^

Merci aussi à Exandra pour ta review !! ^^  C'est que ça me motive tout cas mouah !! 

Bon il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini !!! ^___^ Bon, je suis en train de voir pour faire un petit extra !! Suis pas encore sûre de le mettre !! 

Ayamé : Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? O__o

Machan : Pourquoi t'aimes pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ?

Ayamé, *rouge pivoine* : Mais si, enfin c'est que…

Machan : Tu trouves plus tes mots ? ^^

Hatori : Arrêtez les gamins ! -__-

Machan : Gamins ? Nous ? Je te signale mon cher Hatori mamour…

Ayamé : A moi !!! ^___________^

Machan : Non à moi… Que tu es d'un an plus jeune qu'Ayamé mamour bis !!! ^________^

Hatori : ?__ ? -__- Fini les soins à domicile !! 

Machan : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!! Tu peux pas me faire çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! S'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit mamouuuuuuuuuuur !!!!!!!!!!! En plus j'suis vraiment malade là !!!!! é__è

Hatori : Ca veux dire quoi ce « vraiment » ?

Machan : Oups !?!

*Machan qui se carapate en quatrième vitesse poursuivie par un médecin fou avec une grosse aiguille à la main.*


	6. Amour

**Souffrir, ensemble. Aimer, ensemble.**

**Partie 6**

Source : Fruit Basket.

Auteuse : Machan721065499@aol.com

Genre : Yaoi, shonen aï.

Couple : Hatori+Ayamé+Hatori. Enfin. ^^

Disclamer : Non, j'ai beau chercher, ils sont pas à moi. __ En plus mon médecin est loin d'être comme Hatori mamour. __;

Partie 6 : Amour partagé

 Dans l'obscurité de sa chmabre, seuls quelques rayons lunaires passant dans les minces ouvertures ses volets, Ayamé pleurait tout son soul. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie il avait mal, vraiment mal. Avant, c'était avec Yuki, lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté alors qu'il voulait se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées. Et là, Hatori. Il avait d'autant plus mal qu'il lui vouait un amour incommensurable. Mais il l'avait blessé au plus profond de lui-même. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'énervait. Et pour rien. Il lui avait seulement demandé si son amour était réciproque, partagé. Et à la place, il s'était fait moralisé, dégoûté de l'amour en quelques secondes. Hatori pouvait aussi bien réconforter les personnes, les conseiller que les détruire, car il trouvait toujours les mots justes, ceux qui blessent. 

Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus sous les couvertures, en position fœtale. Il avait mal car il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison. Il lui sembla entendre sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir, mais n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il se remit à sangloter. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son lit s'affaisser dans son dos. Ce n'et pas pour autant qu'il se montra. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur, peur d'espérer.

- Aya ?!

- …

- S'il te plait…

Le médecin avança sa main vers la forme recroquevillée mais à peine l'eut-il touchée qu'elle se déplaça, s'éloignant encore plus.

- Ayamé… Pardon !

- …

- Je 'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure !! Vraiment !! Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal ! Je te le jure !!

- …  … Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça alors ?

- Parce que… je ne voulais pas que tu souffres !

- Pas que je souffre de quoi ? De ton rejet ou d'Akito ?

- Aya… Sors de sous les couvertures s'il te plait…

Lentement, le visage du serpent apparut. Avec le peu de luminosité, Hatori ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais ses yeux encore humides reflétaient de milles feux les rayons de la lune. Le médecin retint son souffle quelqu'un secondes. On aurait dit une créature imaginaire, irréelle, mais en même temps une beauté triste et apeurée. Esquissant un petit sourire rassurant, il avança la main vers sa joue pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui ne pouvaient d'empêcher de couler. Comme un chat réclamant des caresses, Ayamé inclina son visage pour augmenter le contact. Puis, lentement, Hatori se pencha, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, juste le contact de leurs bouches. Puis il se redressa tout aussi lentement. 

Aya était en état de choc. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Comment dois-je prendre ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Comme un futur malheur qui nous tombera dessus et que l'on devra cacher ! 

Ayamé se releva et se jeta dans ses bras, qui se resserrèrent aussitôt à son contact.

- Pourquoi tu ne vois que le mauvais côté des choses Hatori ?

- Parce que… Je ne connais que ça ! 

- Mais… Tu as été heureux avec Kana !?! Dit-il hésitant.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! 

A ces mots, il sentit son amour se crisper. Il lui faisait encore mal.

- Mais j'ai eu plus de moments de malheurs que de réel bonheur !!

Ayamé releva la tête, surpris de ses paroles.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Par exemple, je ne pouvais pas être aussi proche physiquement ! 

Il accompagna ses paroles en passant sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux argentés et en rapprochant leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se touchent.

- Et puis j'ai du me cacher au début ! Cacher la famille, la malédiction ! 

- Mais moi je sais tout ça ! Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire !! 

C'est alors que le sourire réapparut sur son visage, l'illuminant comme jamais.

- Oui ! 

- Alors ? Heureux ? ^__________^

- O__o ^^ Oui !!

Il reprit l'initiative du baiser mais alla plus loin cette fois-ci. Il demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, qui lui fut rapidement donne. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se goûtèrent, s'emmêlèrent pour ensuite explorer les nouveaux territoires conquis. Et pour la première fois, Hatori dut reconnaître que parler constamment n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. 

Délicatement, il allongea Ayamé, ne se décollant pas d'un millimètre. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras pendant que son serpent à lui faisait de même avec son cou. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser pendant quelques instants, à cours d'oxygène. Aya en profita pour lui relever les mèches qui cachait son œil blesser, à tout jamais.

- C'est gênant ?

- Je m'y suis habitué !

Se tractant à la force de ses bras, il déposa un baiser papillon sur la paupière, voulant par ce geste faire disparaître les mauvais souvenirs.

- Je t'aime Hatori !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. [Non pas de lemon là !! C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant ! Peut-être dans une annexe qui sais ! ^^]

**ΩΩΩ**

Lorsqu'Ayamé se réveilla le lendemain matin, son réflexe fut de tâter les alentours à la recherche de son Hatori chéri, mais, à son grand désespoir, sa main ne rencontra que le matelas, déjà bien refroidit.

Rassemblant le peu de courage et toute l'envie qui pouvait lui rester face à cette découverte matinale déprimante, il se leva et parti à la recherche de son âme sœur. Comme il s'en doutait, il était parti soigner Akito qui avait encore fait un malaise. Sa patience l'aillant abandonnée depuis sa naissance, il décida d'allé manger, et accessoirement prendre une aspirine pour son mal de tête, suivit d'une bonne douche.

Après s'être coiffé, pouponné un peu, brossé les cheveux et habillé tel un grand roi, il sortit de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec le médecin.

- Hatori !!!! Dit-il tout joyeux.

- Déjà debout le beau au bois causant !?!

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah !! Toujours la pointe d'humour hein ?! Comment ça « au bois causant » ?  O__o

- On ne t'avait jamais dit que tu parlais en dormant ?

- Hatori mamour… Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai partagé mon lit !!! ^^

- Vraiment ? Et ce cher Shiguré ?!

- Mais noooon ! J étais bourré ce soir-là !! Ca n'a rien à voir !! 

- Hier aussi !  -__-

- Mais c'est pas pareil !! 

Il s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça.

- Parce que toi je t'aime ! 

- Ayamé ! Pas ici ! 

- Comment ça pas ici ? Akito est à moitié à l'agonie donc pas de danger !! T'es trop parano !! 

- Tu as peut être raison ! 

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau.

- 'Hum ! Va falloir que j'aille rendre une petite visite à Shiguré !! J'ai plein de choses à lui raconter !!! ^______^'

****

**FIN**

*Machan qui se tape sur la main pour éviter de rajouter une autre partie à sa fic plus… charnelle*

Machan : Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!! A finiiiiiiiiiiieuh !!!! ^____^

Ayamé : C'était Hatori mamour mon cadeau de noël ?

Machan : Ouip !! ^^ (Enfin quelques minutes)

Ayamé : J't'adore !!!! ^________^

Shiguré : Tu m'as zappé à la fin ! -__-

Kyo, Yuki et Hatsuharu : Nous aussi !!

Momiji : Et moi alors ? Mon nom n'apparaît même pas une fois !?! __ 

Akito : J'suis le grand méchant en plus !! -__-

Machan : Jamais contents ceux-là !!! Je voulais faire une fic sur Hato-mamour et Ayamé-chéri !! J'pouvais pas décemment la centrée sur vous !!!

Kyo : Tu devrais !! è__é

Machan : __

Bon bah voilà c'est fini. Enfin. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé.

Merci Gillmoreangels pour tes reviews qui m'ont motiver pour tout retaper sur ordi.

Merci Exandra pour ton mot. 

Et surtout un grand merci à Babel pour avoir supporter mes « crises Ayamé ».

Momiji : C'est quoi les « crises Ayamé » ?

Babel : Cris-moi, tu veux pas savoir !! -__-

Momiji : ?__ ?

Machan Eh eh eh !! Tu savais qu'un jour, alors que je promenais mon chien sous les cocotiers… non les palmiers… non les marronniers, une araignée qui avait fait sa toile entre deux feuilles tomba juste devant mes yeux !! C'est alors qu'elle me dit : « Marie, tu vas devoir te battre très durement dans un monde remplit de pièges, d'embûches, de dangers pour pouvoir faire valoir tes goûts et surtout tes couples !!! Prends garde à la démone aux cheveux rouges qui devaient être violets au départ…

Babel : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la démone ? è___é

Machan, qui se fout totalement de la remarque : … Brandis haut et fort tes pancartes clignotantes aux dessins osés !! Sois fière et forte !!! Prônes le Yuki/Hatsu, le Hatori/Ayamé, Le KakaSuke etc… Mais gare à la démone qui n'a aucun goût et qui va te mettre des battons dans les roues !! » C'est alors qu'elle devint…

Momiji : HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Babel : C'est ça la « crise Ayamé » !! -__-


End file.
